Mime
Mime is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A purple male deer with sharp ears, antlers on top and who wears face makeup and a navy blue/dark purple and white, striped shirt. He never speaks, because he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary yet can be stolen (or even shown to be real), as evidenced in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U. Sometimes the things around him are imaginary, such as walls in Dunce Upon a Time, which he uses in the name of showmanship. He has even done some seemingly impossible things, such as making an audible honking sound while riding a unicycle in Concrete Solution and making noises while interacting with his 'imaginary' furniture. It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes, like in Happy Trails pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy, Keepin' It Reel, and I Heart U he has made audible noises (e.g., choking noises, snoring, or blowing noises) making it evident that he can speak, he just chooses not to (although he has been known to not scream even when in severe pain as seen in Double Whammy Part 1 when his insides were set on fire). This has led to other characters' deaths, such as in Who's to Flame? when his choosing not to talk to Lumpy, a fireman, over the phone eventually led to the destruction of the entire town. He is talented with circus skills like juggling (which he can do with one hand) and creating balloon animals, though his attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is very fond of peanuts, going so far as to stick his hand in a blender to eat them. In Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Class Act he had a tail, however he appears without it in later episodes. Despite this, he has his tail, again, in the most recent Kringle episode, Chill Kringle and See You Later, Elevator.. Mime is usually seen riding a unicycle in Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk, and Double Whammy. Sometimes, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout entire episodes. Mime is the only character who doesn't die in the two TV episodes (Who's to Flame? and Mime to Five) he starred in, and he didn't have any co-stars in these episodes. He also survived in Mime and Mime Again, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go,Concrete Solution'' (Debatable)' ''In a Jam, ''I Heart U, Chill Kringle,Youtube Copyright School, Random Acts of Silence'(Debatable)' and in the HTF Breaks Happy New Year, Take Your Seat and Tunnel Vision. He lives in a tent, on which the inside looks like a regular house with invisible or imaginary furniture as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, and Mime to Five. He dies quick and painless deaths more than any other character except in Happy Trails pt. 1, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Party Animal and Double Whammy Part 1. Like many other characters' deaths, they usually involve his head, metallic objects or machinery/vehicles. Mime's Episodes Famous Deaths *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Keepin' it Reel *The Wrong Side of The Tracks *Dunce Upon a Time *Wingin' It *Double Whammy Starring Roles #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Keepin' It Reel #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Featuring Roles #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Easy For You to Sleigh #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw, Shucks! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Junk in the Trunk #Double Whammy Part 1 #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #Happy New Year #Random Acts of Silence Appearance Roles #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #A Change Of Heart #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Take Your Seat #Youtube Copyright School #Brake the Cycle Kringle Roles #Chill Kringle HTF Break Roles #Tunnel Vision Love Bites Roles #I Heart U Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations {C}{C #Mime Artist - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Hospital Entertainment - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - A Hole Lotta Love; Doggone It; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Fast-Food Restaurant Employee - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Cleaner - Mime to Five #Animal Cleaner - Mime to Five #Flight Attendant - Wingin' It #Music Store Employee - In a Jam #Student/School Play actor - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Happy Trails Part 1: Chokes on a peanut. #Out of Sight, Out of Mime: Accidentally decapitated by Lumpy's scythe. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy closes a theater chair on him and then pulls it apart, tearing Mime to pieces. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, due to toxic waste in the truck, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Impaled through head with nails in board by Lumpy. (later seen nailed to the archway over the rollercoaster) #Party Animal: Pushed into a blender by Flippy, and is ground down to nothing but a bloody paste, leaving only his antlers intact. #Doggone It: His head gets run over by a car after Lumpy pushes him into the road. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses'(Debatable, as he was riding a unicycle,he could of easily made it across the bridge and he was not seen when the bridge collapsed)'. #As You Wish!: Popped by rocket spike. #Dunce Upon a Time: Stepped on by Giant Lumpy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Head crushed by an anchor. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Head impaled by ketchup dispenser. #See What Develops: Sliced and cut by several sharp tools when he fell into a photo booth. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Falls down a flight of stairs, breaking bones and limbs. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Run over by an airplane's wheel. #Junk in the Trunk: Smashed into the ground when Lumpy's pet elephant jumps off the tree he's in. #Double Whammy: Forced by Flippy to drink flammable liquid, then shot by a flaming arrow in his stomach, igniting the inside of his body and causing him to explode. #Wrath of Con: Head pierced by a tip of a pen. #Something Fishy: Cut in half by a flag pole. #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Hammer Throw option: Head smashed by a heavy metal ball, forcing his brain out of his head. #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Hurdles option: Head and arms sliced by a hurdle. #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Weights option: Body split in half by a barbell. #See You Later, Elevator: Head chopped in half by Lumpy's axe #Brake the Cycle: Head sliced by bicycle wheel. #Random Acts of Silence: Skinned by Machete, although it is very likely he survived since Flaky suffered a similar injury in Class Act and survived. #Cubtron X: Body burnt to bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clotheswire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he starts getting sliced in half vertically. Injuries #Wingin' It: Falls too fast, causing the skin of his head to tear off. #Tunnel Vision: Eye impaled with a straw after Mole bumps his movie seat. #Random Acts Of Silence: Eye sliced by a piece of paper. Additional #Stapler Safety wallpaper: Impaled by numerous staples, a pencil, and scissors. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 1 ("Mime to Five" along with Flaky) *'Giggles' - 1 ("Mime to Five" along with Flaky) *'Toothy' - 2 ("Mime and Mime Again", "Mime to Five" ) *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Mime to Five along with Flaky) *'Petunia' - 2 ("I Heart U", "Chill Kringle" along with Cro-Marmot) *'Handy' - 1 ("See What Develops" along with Mole) *'Nutty' - 1 ("Mime to Five" along with Flaky) *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Cub' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Flaky' - 1 ("Mime to Five" along with Cuddles) *'Mole' - 2 ("Doggone It" along with Whistle, "Mime to Five" along with Flaky) *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Mime to Five", "Doggone It" along with Whistle) *'Russell' - 1 ("Mime to Five" along with Flaky) *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 11+ ("Mime to Five" along with Flaky) *'Others' - 0 Additional #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clothes wire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he accidentally kills Giggles with his unicycle (Mime died first). Trivia *Even though Mime's image was shown in the featuring page of Autopsy Turvy, he never appeared in that episode. *In See What Develops, As You Wish, Concrete Solution, and A Hole Lotta Love, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout the episode. *He is one of the four characters not to be seen driving an automobile, the other three are Truffles, Splendid and Cub. *Mime, Russell and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since he and Cro-Marmot haven't appeared until the "Second Serving" DVD. *Kenn mentioned in the social site that Warren Graff was the person who voiced Mime in Happy Trails pt. 1 ''(for Mime's choking sounds). *It has also been rumored that whenever Mime needs to make a sound (such as his snoring in "Something Fishy) his voice is done by writer Sarah Castleblanco. If this were the case, he would be the third male character to have a female voice actor, along with Sniffles and Cub. *As demostrated in one of his Olympic Smoochies, Mime is talented at performing the hammer throw. *It's possible he has a crush on both Giggles and Petunia (but more of the latter) as seen in ''Who's to Flame?, Easy Comb, Easy Go and I Heart U. *He is the first character to kill another character in the Love Bites series. *He is the only character whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode (other characters, like Nutty ("Nuttin' but the Tooth") and Flippy ("Flippin' Burgers"), have segments of their names in episode titles). This is excluding smoochies. *He appeared only twice in the first internet season. *Mime was dressed as Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer in the episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime, indicating that he may be a reindeer. *So far the only Internet Short he survived is Mime and Mime Again. *He survived all the Kringles, Love Bites, Irregular Episodes and HTF Breaks he appeared in. So far he is the only one to do so (though this may change later). Pop, Flippy, Splendid, Disco Bear and Lammy are the only ones who can do this in the future since they haven't died in any irregular episode yet. (Smoochies not counted). *He is one of the many characters who survived their debut episodes. *Mime is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Disco Bear, Flippy, Mole, Russell, Lammy and Pop. *He has the 7th most kills out of all characters. Right after Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Mole, Nutty, and Pop. *His tail disappeared after the episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime and throughout the TV series, but it has reappeared since Chill Kringle. *His survival rate is 39.47%. *Petunia, Disco Bear, Mole, and Toothy are his most frequent victims. *In the TV series his survival rate is 35%. *In the TV series: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, Nutty, Mole, Disco Bear and Russell appear in all his starring roles. *He is known for being able to notice danger and save himself or being saved by other or simply by the circumstances (though he dies later from a different cause). This can be seen in Something Fishy, A Hole Lotta Love, Doggone It and Wingin it *He was the last character to be introduced with a starring role from the original characters. *It has been rumored that Mime was going to have more kills than deaths. *Mime is one of the the 4 characters who stars in an episode with a large cast and survives while everyone else dies (in Mime's case Who's to Flame?). The other four being Splendid, Lumpy, and Giggles. *Nobody has ever seen Mime without his make-up, but he will have the same purple face. *Even though Mime stars in Who's to Flame?, he only appears in the beginning and end. *Mime has the fastest deaths out of every character, with almost always having instant deaths. *Mime ironically appears in the See & Scream feature of Third Strike DVD, as he doesn't make any sounds. *Despite his realtively high survival rate, the only Internet Episode he didn't die in is Mime and Mime Again. *Mime is one of the five characters to wear a Santa hat. The other four are Mole, Lifty, Lumpy and Pop. *Mime has the 2nd highest survival rate out of characters who are known not to survive often. Giggles has the highest currently with surviving 40% of the episodes she appeares in. *Mime has died in every Season 2 and debatably every Season 3 episode (he may have survived Random Acts Of Silence) he appeared in. *Mime, Disco Bear, Giggles and Cro-Marmot are the only 4 characters not to star in a Season 3 episode (though Mime's screen time in Random Acts of Silence was as much as Flippy's who was starring in the episode). Gallery File:Mime_Intro.gif|Mime's TV season intro. Mime Intro.jpg|Mime's Internet season one Intro File:Mime_Intro.png|Mime's internet season 2 intro. Mime is happy!!.jpg|Mime is happy!! MimeGoesTrickOrTreating.jpg|Mime goes trick-or-treating. Htf_mime.jpg|Mime smiling while holding a balloon animal. mime02.jpg|Mime juggling in Toothy's room. mime2.gif|Mime picture: Mime Over Matter. Mimelifegaurd.jpg|Mime running while Petunia looks on HTF Ep73 Silence still 02-680x382.jpg|Mime at the library. Out of Sight, Out of Mime.jpg|Mime, Lumpy, Giggles, and Flaky dressed up for halloween. HTF Mime with crooked teeth.jpg|Mime with crooked teeth. Mime HTF.gif|Mime holding a balloon again. File:Screen Shot 2012-12-06 at 8.05.55 PM.png Mime.png mimefdgdfs.png|speak Invisible chair.jpg|Shouldn't the newspaper be invisible too? Butterfly.jpg|Mime and a butterfly. Veggies.jpg|Mime holding something invisible Wall cal 2009 july01 800.jpg|Mime the VOLCANO!!!!!!! 76 - Brake The Cycle.mp43.jpg|Mime with Cro-Marmot Mime chair.JPG|Mime looking for a new job! 7.3 - Mime to Five (Part 2.jpg|Mime the ARTIST! 7.3 - Mime to Five (Part 1).flv snapshot 00.32 -2012.08.04 00.54.10-.jpg|A new unicycle! Mime wants this! Book.jpg|Sad Mime Chair .jpg|Mime take a chair Hqdefault22.jpg|Mime in Party Animal 03 - I Heart U-10-09-55-.jpg|Uuuuh...... Mime and Petunia saw each other. It will be a date? Imageelephant.jpg|Poor Mime, he's cleaning the elephant's shit! 1151001 612167945471192 1155898412 n.jpg|Mime in Run and Bun Mimewithtongeout.jpg|Mime in Mime to Five Flippy Mime Boo.png|Mime with Flippy. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h18m26s15.png|Mime in Class Act. 150px-Mime_and_Giggles.png|Mime with Giggles is Who's to Flame? Fishy-blurb-206x116.jpg|Watch! Mime sleep. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Moose and deer Category:Purple Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters With Clothes Category:Adult Characters